prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Partner Cure
Partner Cure (パートナーキュア Pātonākyua) is a Pretty Cure fan series created by AisuShironami. It centers teenagers in the same class who work as partners to destroy robotic monsters. Plot Partner Cure Episodes Axedo, a place where technology surpasses human abilities and minds. Place where people there live peacefully protected by an organization called Mirage. As peaceful as it is, not little robots become berserk and attacked the innocent. These are called Glitch. These Glitch are able to be defeated by heroes called Partner Cures. Yanagi Kaori is a girl who think her peaceful life is a gift and want to repay the world for giving it to her by becoming a Partner Cure. After meeting other students and becoming a Cure, Kaori is always ready to destroy all Glitch that interfere the peaceful life in Axedo. As she destroys more Glitch, Kaori and her friends began to wonder how these robots are turning into Glitches. They slowly began to unravel the secrets of these Glitches and why this happens. Characters Cures * Yanagi Kaori (柳 香織 Yanagi Kaori) - A young teenage girl who studied in Skaki Academy. Kaori is a friendly and simple-minded girl who dreamed of becoming a Partner Cure and live a peaceful life. Her Cure Code is Cure Astarte. * Fujiwara Mieko (藤原 美枝子 Fujiwara Mieko) - A girl whose beauty is adored by all students, but rumored to be a top notch gambler in Chimera. Her Cure Code is Cure Minerva. * Hamasaki Ran (浜崎 蘭 Hamasaki Ran) - A popular girl who is a well-known model who quit to enroll in Skaki Academy. She is self proclaimed rival of Mieko. Her Cure Code is Cure Freyja. * Ito Madoka (伊藤 円花 Itou Madoka) - A shy girl who is very not confident about herself. Madoka is actually is a very skilled person. Her Cure Code is Cure Ishtar. * Kurisawa Nana (栗沢 七 Kurisawa Nana) - A calm girl who loves to read and rumored to be able to see ghosts. Her Cure Code is Cure Shiva.'' * 'Endo Yumira' (遠藤 夕実ラ ''Endou Yumira) - A talkative and energetic girl who is the star in sports among the girls. Her Cure Code is Cure Keres. * Azami Ichigo (阿佐見 イチゴ Azami Ichigo) - Daughter of Skaki Academy director's brother and a kind yet klutz girl. Her Cure Code is Cure Laran.'' * 'Minamino Iroha' (南野 イロハ ''Minamino Iroha) - Kaori's good friend and neighbor before entering the dorms in Skaki Academy. Her Cure Code is Cure Camulus. * Kitaoji Aya (北大路 アヤ Kitaoji Aya) - She was a known theft when little and invited to Skaki Academy by Atsuhiro. Her Cure Code is Cure Bastet. * Shiratori Hotaru (白鳥 蛍 Shiratori Hotaru) - A funny and friendly girl who really love gossips. She know almost every story in school. Her Cure Code is Cure Jarovit. Partners * Sato Tsubaki (佐藤 椿 Satou Tsubaki) - A teenage boy who paired with Kaori and become her Partner. He is known as the top student in Skaki Academy with almost perfect scores in everything. His alter ego is Partner Astarte. * Anjou Kaname (安城 要 Anjou Kaname) - An energetic and friendly guy who paired with Mieko as her partner. Kaname is very nice to others and see them all the same. His alter ego is Partner Minerva. * Yoshioka Arata (吉岡 新 Yoshioka Arata) - Ran's childhood friend who paired with her to become her partner. Arata is rather quiet, but is very smart and skilled. His alter ego is Partner Freyja. * Horie Eiji (堀江 エイジ Horie Eiji) - Also known as the prince of Skaki Academy for being active in the student central with his kind and princely personality. He become Madoka's partner with alter ego Partner Ishtar. * Isshiki Ryou (一色 呂 Isshiki Ryou) - A very honest guy in giving comments, but also pretty calm and doesn't care about others except his teammates. His alter ego is Partner Shiva. * Kanemoto Shun (兼元 旬 Kanemoto Shun) - A funny and confident guy who really like to compliment himself even when nobody cares. His alter ego is Partner Keres. * Sasaki Arima (佐々木 有馬 Sasaki Arima) - Cousin of Ichigo who really like to brag about every little achievement her do. His alter ego is Partner Laran. * Mikage Shota (海影 ショタ Mikage Shota) - A soft hearted and kind guy who sometimes become the girls experiment bunny. His alter ego is Partner Camulus. * Tougi Atsuhiro (陶木 淳弘 Tougi Atsuhiro) - Friendly and funny guy who is actually a pretty rich guy who loves to help others. His alter ego is Partner Bastet. * Aizawa Ken (藍沢 剣 Aizawa Ken) - Another good friend and old neighbor of Kaori and Iroha who is also an amazing chef. His alter ego is Partner Jarovit. Supporting * Anjou Sayaka (安城 紗也 香 Anjou Sayaka) - Mentor of class 1-A for the cures. She is also Kaname's older sister. * Otoshiro Kota (音城 恒太 Otoshiro Kouta) - Mentor of class 1-A for the partners. Villains * Glitch (グリッチ Guritchi) - Robotic monsters that attacked Axedo. Items * Cure Code (キュア コード Kyua Kōdo) - A headphone shaped thing used to transform. To active, they shout "Code ego! Activate!" Each person has different codes. * Partner Code (パートナー コード Pātonākōdo) - A headphone shaped thing used by partners to connect with the cures. Locations * Axedo (アクセド Akusedo) - Place / City the story takes place * Skaki Academy (スカキアアカデミー Sukakiaakademī) - School the main characters attend. Media TBA Trivia * There are no specific team in this series, but they work as a team with different members depending on the situation. * Unlike usual precure series, this series doesn't have a fairy companion. But a human called "Partner" * All cures / partners alter ego are name of war deities. ** Astarte : Semitic Mythology ** Minerva : Roman Mythology ** Freyja : Norse Mythology ** Ishtar : Mesopotamian Mythology ** Shiva : Hindu Mythology ** Keres : Greek Mythology ** Laran : Etruscan Mythology ** Camulus : Celtic Mythology ** Bastet : Egyptian Mythology ** Jarovit : Slavic Mythology * Since the term "Pretty Cures" are technology based, all cures still have the same hair and eye color. Gallery * Profiles by Kisekae * Bases by TheLocked on deviantart partcure-kaori2.png|Kaori in her school uniform partcure-mieko2.png|Mieko in her school uniform partcure-ran2.png|Ran in her school uniform partcure-madoka2.png|Madoka in her school uniform partcure-tsubaki.png|Tsubaki in his school uniform partcure-kaname.png|Kaname in his school uniform partcure-arata.png|Arata in his school uniform partcure-eiji.png|Eiji in his school uniform cure-kaori.jpeg|Cure Astarte cure-mieko.jpeg|Cure Minerva cure-ran.jpeg|Cure Freyja cure-madoka.jpeg|Cure Ishtar cure-nana.jpeg|Cure Shiva cure-yumira.jpeg|Cure Keres cure-ichigo.jpeg|Cure Laran cure-iroha.jpeg|Cure Camulus cure-aya.jpeg|Cure Bastet cure-hotaru.jpeg|Cure Jarovit Aisu's Note This page is under construction and more contents will be added soon~ Category:Fan Series Category:Partner Cure